


Bracelets of Intimacy +5

by Five Moments of Zanii (Zaniida)



Series: Five Moments of Intimacy (Dark Inversions) [6]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Compulsion, Creepyfest, Eating Disorder (Supernatural), Emotional Manipulation, Five Moments of Intimacy (Dark Inversion), Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Five%20Moments%20of%20Zanii
Summary: Five people have been bound together with anomalous bracelets that increase in-group intimacy while decreasing out-group intimacy.  The Foundation has finally caught up with them and is trying to figure out how best to set things up so that they don't wreak any more havoc than they already have.
Series: Five Moments of Intimacy (Dark Inversions) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: August Intimacy - September Stragglers 2020





	Bracelets of Intimacy +5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ananim160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananim160/gifts).



> **Ananim160** , I have no idea how far you might have gotten into SCP after getting interested in the concept due to our [conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/286108309), but I hope this is somewhere in the right level of creepy for you. Also hope your October is going well.
> 
> * * *
> 
> In case you're worried, the reference to animal abuse is mostly in passing, as an effect of one of the anomalous items. No animals get hurt during this fic. And one guy killed himself before the fic began, but he's not in focus and he might actually have been a bad guy.
> 
> The eating disorder is a bit weird, but not directly harmful; in fact, the situation causes the guy's friends to make sure he's well cared for.
> 
> Other than that, this is just a depiction of five anomalous items that work together to bind a group of five people into a lasting intimacy, while ensuring that nobody else gets near them. I just kinda took that general idea and ran with it.

“Well, the hard part is going to be transpor—”

“Agent Stillman?”

“Captain! Yes, sorry, just calling to report that we have located and secured the targets. That is, well, mostly they’re secure where they are and they aren’t going anywhere because, well, they can’t be around people, sir.”

“The report said they lived in an apartment.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll, uh, we need a facility that keeps them separate. No neighbors, no human workers within at least a story vertically or an apartment block horizontally. A completely separate facility would be advised. As soon as feasible, sir, but we’ve got a little time because O’Brien is still trying to work out an alternate route to get them out of the city without triggering any more incidents.”

“That bad, huh?”

“We can’t get close to them. Well, _three_ of them. Proximity seems to trigger irrational emotions, and the closer you try to get, the greater the effect. Their upstairs neighbor couldn’t pass over Rosie’s head without bursting into tears, and the unconscious aversion eventually left him stuck in his kitchen for two weeks before he managed to call for help.”

“The subject’s name is Rosie?”

“Ah, um… we’ve taken to calling them by the color of the bracelet, sir. At least until we get more info. The Rose bracelet triggers the emotional effect.”

“They won’t tell you their names?”

“We’ve only just managed to get in touch with them, sir; Jefferson’s trying to arrange things. Like I said, we can’t get close. _Nobody_ can get close. The landlord hasn’t been able to rent out any of the apartments on their floor because getting anywhere near Rosie sets off anxiety attacks. The janitor refuses to clean any higher than two floors below her, acted like she had offended him merely by existing.”

“The other subjects don’t have this problem?”

“No, sir. Anyone with a bracelet can get near Rosie just fine. Observation says they love it, actually—there’s a lot of physical contact between the other victims and Rosie. Hugs, shoulder pats, cuddling and the like. They play with her hair a lot.”

“So the effect prevents contact with others, but increases contact within the group?”

“Effectively, sir, yes. That’s actually the next problem we’ve been having: They won’t leave the apartment without her. We can’t get any of them alone; we’ll have to deal with all five as a group.”

“But you’ve finally established contact?”

“Just set that up, uh, forty minutes ago, sir. They didn’t have a working phone because no one was willing to enter the apartment to install it, but eventually we hit on putting a walkie-talkie and a cell phone in the lobby downstairs and contacting them visually through the balcony to tell them to go get it. Good news is, it looks like they’re willing to work with us, if only because they’re running low on supplies and they don’t want to keep stealing from the grocery store.”

“Stealing?”

“Well, no one sticks around to sell them anything. Besides, their money’s running out.”

“That’s good, that’s good. Ah, not the money running out—I mean, that they’re willing to work with us. So they’re okay with the idea of living in one of our facilities?”

“If there’s no other people around, sir; we’ve agreed on that. See, there’s another problem. The, uh, the white bracelet, it seems to want to accumulate experiences. That is, if White is around another person for more than twenty minutes or so, he’ll find himself fixated on some aspect of their life experiences that he doesn’t share. And then circumstances seem to conspire to give him that experience. He’s been prompted to eat food he knows he’s mildly allergic to, to perform surgery on himself; he’s been fighting off the urge to drown a bag of kittens, and he thinks the only reason he hasn’t is that he can’t leave Rosie’s side long enough to find some kittens. Or a river.”

“Please tell me we aren’t going to have to find a bag of kittens for this guy to drown.”

“Well, he says the urge has been fading ever since the next-door neighbor killed himself. We’re guessing that’s related.”

“I see what you mean about not having neighbors, though. Put them near a few D-class prisoners—”

“Indeed, sir. He’d end up compelled to commit all the crimes that put them on death row.”

“Okay, so, set them up in a facility nowhere near other people. Any other considerations?”

“We’ll need to be careful with the food distribution. Gray can’t feed himself, and he only chews or swallows when one of the other four is doing so.”

“That’s another bracelet effect?”

“Yes, sir. They have to put the food in his mouth; he can’t seem to work out how to do it for himself. Foreign concept. And if they’ve got the same kind of food in their mouth, he’ll synchronize his chewing and swallowing; otherwise, it’s a bit of a mess. Or could choke him.”

“Now that’s a hell of a thing.”

“They’re used to it by now. They’re careful to ensure that he gets fed on a schedule, because his hunger gets magnified to the group if they don’t.”

“Another effect of the gray bracelet?”

“No, sir, the lavender one. Actually, that’s another reason they can’t be near anyone else. Near as they can tell, the lavender bracelet suppresses the wearer’s normal emotions, twists emotions from people outside the group, and shares and magnifies emotions within the group. Including certain physical sensations like hunger or pain or cold. If they let Gray go hungry, they _all_ suffer.”

“Lovely. And, ah, the last bracelet? What’s it do?”

“Dark blue—it prevents the wearer from communicating directly with anyone outside the group, and prevents them from lying to or deceiving anyone _within_ the group. Or so they claim.”

“Well, at least that one doesn’t create any additional problems for us. Except as research goes.”

“So do you have any facility in mind, sir?”

“We don’t have anything suitable set up right now, but we should within two weeks. Can they last two weeks, agent?”

“We’ll have to buy the apartment block, and arrange for supplies, but that should be doable. And for keeping the rest of the city away that long? The usual gas leak and endless construction, right?”

“Stick with the classics.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this probably ends happier than with most people taken in by the Foundation. Given that they can't get agents or D-Class prisoners anywhere near these guys, they can't do much to experiment on them, aside from convincing the people to experiment on _themselves_ , or maybe using robots/drones.
> 
> So these guys probably end up living in a little compound somewhere where nobody ever comes near them, but their needs get met. Maybe they grow a good amount of their own food, and have a little extra stuff shipped in regularly just to make sure they're okay. And so long as their overall needs are taken care of, they're not gonna want to leave, so things are good. For the most part.


End file.
